Play with me sempai
by Zelina56
Summary: Ness's best friends, Lucas and Toon Link, always have training. Ness take a walk and found a new friend to play with. *no yaoi fic, oneshot*


« What

**Me : Hya! I'm Zelina56, the Fairy Witch!**

**Red haired boy : and I'm Sao, her assistant bows nice to meet you**

**Me : it's a great day today, why? Cause :**

**1 : I'm posting my first brawl fic**

**2 : it's my first fic in ENGLISH**

**3 : it's my first oneshot! 8D**

**So… this oneshot is for my friend HolyMimi, it's a no-yaoi fic about our two favorites main characters in brawl 8D**

**Sao : enjoy**

**...**

« What? Again? »

The PK boy with the red cap looked at his two blond friends.

« S… sorry Ness… » said Lucas.

« But we can't go against Master Hand's orders… » added Toon Link. « We still have trainning to do. »

Ness signed. It's been already five days since he couln't play with Lucas and Toon Link, because they always have training, so the PK feel bored since then.

«It's ok… » he said. «I think I'll just go take a walk… I'll surely find something to do… »

The two blond smashers stared at him, then they both smiled.

«Don't worry Ness, we'll get you as soon that we're finished. »

With that said, the boys get away, leaving their friend alone. Ness signed again.

«_Duh, I'm tired to be alone… »_

...

Ness just finished calling his parents. He countdn't talk with them alot, his mom had to make dinner, and his dad had to go back to work. He signed, once again.

«_Well, I think I just have to practice my swing then… I don't really have something else to do… »_

The PK boy walks up to his room, searching for a ball and his baseball bat. Once he did, he went outside of the Smash mansion. Outside, the sun had disapeared behind gray clouds.

«_It's like if the sun doesn't want to be with me, either… »_

That's when he smell something odd, a smell that makes him cough.

The smell of cigarette.

He turned around and saw the brown-haired mercenary, smoking. Ness went toward him and greet him.

«Hi Snake sempai!» he said with a smile.

Snake slowy turned his head and looked the PK boy.

«Oh… hi… »

«What are you doing?»

«Killing time… I don't have any fight today, and I'm starting to get bored…»

Upon hearing that, Ness got an idea.

«Sayyyyyyyy, Snake sempai? Since you don't have fights today and me neither, would you want to play with me?» Ness said while he gave Snake his cutest chibi look ever.

The mercenary was caught off guard. Snake felt like if he says « no », that child could start to cry, and he didn't wanted that to happen.

«Hum….. hum…. Well…. If you really want to - » he mumbled.

«Yay!»

The PK boy instantly hugged Snake, making the mercenary blush.

«_Ugh, why did I HAD to say yes?_»

«So…» said Snake. «What do you want to play?»

«Hm…what about baseball?»

«Baseball huh?»

«? …Is something wrong, Snake sempai?»

«I… didn't actually played baseball…»

«Whaaaaat? Never?»

Ness was kinda shocked, and Snake looked a little bit embarassed.

«Well…» the man said. «It's not like I really had the time for this…»

The PK grabbed Snake's hand and smiled at him.

«I'll teach you then!»

Snake didn't had the time to say something. Ness pulled him further in the backyard and gave him his bat.

«It's really simple, » happily said Ness. «All you have to do is swing the bat like in Smash fights, and hit the ball I'll throw you.»

«Okay…»

The young boy took some distance and prepared himself, so Snake.

«Ready Snake sempai?»

«Give me your best shot, kid.»

Ness threw the ball. The mercenary took all his strengh, swing the bat… and missed.

«W… what the…?» He said.

«Snake sempai, you missed it! Strike one!»

Snake prepared himself once again, mumbling some unhearable thing, while Ness bring back the ball by using his PSI powers.

«Keep focused Snake sempai, I know you can do it!»

He threw the ball again… and the same scene passed.

«Damn, what the…?»

«Hehe… Strike two!»

...

«You're not really good, Snake sempai… it's the forty three time you miss.»

The mercenary started to get angry. He SO wanted to simply get away, but at the same time he was determined to hit that cursed ball.

«Do you want to quit?» asked the PK boy.

«No way!» answered the mercenary. « Throw it again, I'll get it this time.»

Ness sighed and threw the ball once again. However this time, Snake FINALY send the ball away.

«I… I did it!»

«Hurray Snake sempai!»

They looked the ball flying away… toward the mansion. A few second later, the round object passed trought a window.

«Oh no!» said Ness.

«Snap… run Ness!»

«But where?»

«Whatever, just run!»

Snake started to run toward the mansion, grabbing Ness with him, while an angry Master Hand yelled at the broken window.

...

The mercenary and the PK boy was hidding in Ness's room.

«Haha! That was fun!» said Ness, happy.

«True… » approved Snake with a faint smile. «So, do you want to play something el-»

Snake couldn't finish his sentence, because Ness threw a pillow at him.

«It's war time!» yelled the boy, aiming a pillow at Snake like it was a gun. «Show me what you got, soldier!»

Snake looked at him, then laught of amusement while he takes a pillow.

«You seriously think that you can beat me kid?»

...

«BAM! Headshot!»

Snake was crawling on the floor while he aimmed his pillow/gun at Ness's head. The poor boy didn't had the time to do anything.

«Nooo, it's not fair!» replied the PK boy, while he fainted the dead.

«You were a pretty good soldier, it was an honnor to fight you.»

The mercenary took Ness in his arms, like a bride. He then deposed him on his bed.

«What are you doing Snake sempai?»

«You were a great soldier, you deverse a great burying.»

He then coreved the PK boy with a blanket.

«May your soul rest in peace.»

Ness laughted and then looked at Snake, after he sat up.

«I'm happy that you decided to play with me, Snake sempai… You know, my dad isn't at home often, so I can barely see him… playing with you today remembered me all the good times I had with him.»

He smiled at him.

«Today, you were like my second dad.»

Snake was silent for a short time, but he finaly gave to Ness a faint smile.

«Well… » he started. « if someday I have to be a father, I hope I'll have a good son as happy and cheerfull than you.»

Ness gave him a hug, witch Snake responded right after. Afew seconds later, Toon Link and Lucas entered in the room.

«There you are Ness.» said the little efl.

«Hi Snake sempai» added the other blond boy.

«Toon, Lucas! Didn't you had training all the day?»

«Crazy Hand sama let us go.» answered Lucas. «He said that we needed so rest and to have fun. So we're here to play.»

Ness rejoinced his friends. Snake stood up and gave a last smile to Ness.

«Well, » he said. « I guess you don't need me anymore.»

He was about to left the room when something grabbed his hand. He turned his head back and saw that the black-heared boy was holding his hand. Ness was smiling at him, Toon and Lucas too.

«Snake sempai, » said the three boys. « play with us pleaaaaaase.»

Like Ness did earlier, they all three gave to the mercenary their cutest chibi look. Snake sweat dropped.

«… All right.» he answered.

...

**Me : all right, that's about it 3**

**Sao : please review**

**Me : and HolyMimi, I hope you've enjoyed it**


End file.
